For Ike
by Volatilething
Summary: Ike had major crushes on teatchers.


For Ike, getting along with the teachers was something quite easy. He was mature and intelligent. He was darting and would always achieve the best scores. Teachers loved him and he loved them back. In fact Ike would have crushes in many of his teachers. It began when he was 12, his science teacher, the one with nice boobs and silky long hair. Then, his geography teacher, the following year. He had a James Franco like smile and the most amazing voice Ike had ever heard. Then the English teacher and the coach and on and on.

For Ike, gender was not what determined whether he liked someone or not. Now at age 15, Ike was sure he was bi and he had no problems with it. Nor his lovers.

Although Ike had the most amazing relationships with his teachers, he only had gotten sexual with two of his crushes (he counted more or less 7 crushes since the first one). He was fine with that too.

Ike had become that kind of person who is always looking for new classes to take and new stuff to learn.

The last class he had enrolled in was some shitty baseball club. Ike hated baseball. He was wasting his time, in his opinion. But his baseball coach was no waste of time.

Stanley Marsh grew a lot in his senior high school year. He would train a lot, lift and go to the gym every day, he was trying to get a scholarship for baseball. All of that caused Stan's body to be perfectly and flawlessly sculpted, turning him into the most desired single in South Park.

Unfortunately, all his effort wasn't enough. He was now paying for college and had to work. He started some aimless baseball league for teens. As long as his money was in and he didn't have to sell his body, everything was fine.

His club was quite popular at first, a significant amount of kids applied (probably forced by their mothers), but as school began again, only a few kids continued. Ike Broflowski was one of them.

Stan loved seeing Ike play. In the beginning of the summer he was the water boy and now, by far his best player. Stan admired Ike for all the effort he would put to get what he wanted. He wished he was that way.

They became close. Very close. Stan knew a lot about Ike. He knew about his preferences and knew about the times he lost his virginity (with both, men and women).Stan shared a lot with Ike as well. His desires and frustrations.

That day in the locker room, Ike was alone and touching himself in the shower when Stan busted him.

"Whoa, dude, I don't think you should do this here." Stan said staring at the kid's white body.

"Sorry man, I had a massive boner and my pants wouldn't fit if I didn't fix that." Ike apologized, cupping his softening member with his hand.

"It's cool dude, everyone has already left. You're smart. I just remembered doing the same thing. I never got caught, but I had my method."

"Teach me your method! Please, teach me." Ike sounded a bit more eager than he wanted.

"Whoa dude, calm down. I don't think I should get naked and jerk off in front of my student. I don't even think you'd want to see that." Stan explained.

"Why do you think I was beating off, then? It's quite a turn on seeing your perfect body moving inside of your tight baseball outfit. My dick can't get down." Ike showed his hard cock. Stan gasped in surprise. Ike started stroking himself slowly.

"So you've been fantasizing about me this whole time?" Stan asked, starting to blush and harden a bit.

"Well, yeah , I thought you had noticed it." Stan looked into his hazel eyes.

"What about making it come true?"

Stan came closer and grabbed Ike's hard shaft. He started stroking it while Ike caressed his defined abs. Ike moaned softly, still gazing into his eyes.

"You're so hot, I can't believe this is actually happening to me."

"Shut up. Get on your knees." Stan had just chosen to top. He hated when people talked during sex.

Ike obeyed and quickly he was on his knees, unbuttoning Stan's pants. Stan quickly took his shirt off, revealing his chest to his younger lover. Ike froze. He didn't know what to do next. Before he could think of something, Stan took his hand and put it inside his underwear. Stan's erection felt magic in his hand. Ike felt it with his hand and with the tip of his finger he played with the head. Stan looked at him, eyes almost closed and biting his lip. Ike set Stan's length free. He stroked it a couple of times before putting it all in. Ike bobbed his head up and down. He put it all in and then all out, when it was out, he licked the tip of it making small circles. He licked from the base to the tip, he licked and sucked his ballsack and did his favorite thing: being dickslapped in the face. Stan slapped him with his dick a couple of times, moaning loud enough. Finally, Ike deepthroated him and Stan came in his mouth.

Stan helped Ike standing up and before he could say something he flipped Ike around. Ike faced the wall when Stan put two fingers (covered in his own saliva) at once to stretch Ike's tight little hole. Ike cried a bit at first, but soon was begging for more. Stan inserted more two fingers and stretched as much as he could. His middle finger touched Ike's prostate, causing him to press himself against the wall. Suddenly Stan started thrusting himself raggedly, aiming at the smaller boy's prostate. Stan increased his pace and Ike couldn't take any longer. He came on the wall. Stan stroke himself until he came once more, over Ike's cum.


End file.
